Gamada's Greed
by Tears of Eternal Darkness
Summary: A new adversary seeks the Apple, what lengths will he go to to obtain it? No pairings.


Hello everyone. I am still alive! I'm sorry I haven't written anything new in a while (not including the Easter update to Walking), but I am still getting back into writing.

This is my first attempt at writing Assassin's Creed, so please bear with me. It was written a while back, but I hope it's still up to my usual standard.

Special thanks go to Mooncinder for beta reading this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

How long had he been here? The floor was hard and the walls cold. The chains around his ankles and wrists were hurting but not as much as his back. The people who had captured him were after the location of the Apple but he wasn't willing to give it up so they had taken to torturing him instead.

First it had been just a few beatings but now they were taking to whipping him. The tails of the whip had hard lumps of rock attached to them which had caused most of the damage to the skin on his back.

He tried not to lean against the wall but found his body was too tired to hold itself upright. He winced as he shifted positions, trying to find a more comfortable way of sitting, but the chain around his ankles make it difficult to do so. He sighed and then his stomach grumbled.

"Shut up." He grumbled wearily to his stomach.

"Aw, hungry?" A voice sneered from the darkness beyond the door of his cell.

He didn't answer.

The sound of a key entering and turning in a lock and then the door opened to reveal the owner of the voice. A tall man with a large, round belly. His dark hair was cut short and his clothes suggested nobility.

He held his head up high as he walked into the cell. Two shorted, skinnier men dressed in guard uniforms stood just inside the door which the larger man pushed closed behind him.

"Boss-Gamada." He spat the name.

"Ezio Auditore." The noble sneered with a smirk. "Why are you still fighting, hm? There's no way you can escape and no one is coming to rescue you."

Ezio didn't say anything, opting for just glaring up at the man who now stood between his out-stretched feet.

Gamada sighed. "So stubborn." He muttered.

Turning, he pointed to one of the guards. "You." He said. "Give me the key."

The guards looked at each other before one of them produced a small, silver key and handed it to Gamada.

"Now leave us. I'll get the answers on my own." The two guards nodded and left the cell, closing the door behind them and walking away down the corridor, their footsteps echoing off the stone walls.

Gamada turned to Ezio who was still glaring up at him. He smirked. "Now, you're going to tell me everything you know about the Apple, including its location."

* * *

"Are you sure it's this way?" He asked the thief as they ran along the corridor.

"Yes. Now stop asking me that." He stopped. He could hear footsteps. "Quick! Hide!"

The other moved silently towards the nearest wall and, like the skilled Assassin he was, climbed the rough stones and was out of sight within seconds. He too climbed the stone and the two of them were silently waiting in the shadows of the ceiling beams.

They only had to wait for half a minute before two uniformed guards rounded the corner. Both were silent, only the sounds of their matching footsteps echoed in the hall.

And then they were gone. The pair dropped from their hiding place and continued swiftly down the corridor towards their quarry.

* * *

Boss-Gamada loomed over him. He had released the chains holding Ezio and had proceeded to beat the weakened Assassin. He had struck him across the face with such force as to knock Ezio to the ground. Gamada then struck him in the lower back with his booted foot.

Ezio winced in pain but didn't cry out. Not that he would have had the chance to as he suddenly found Gamada's large hand gripping his neck. Both his hands flew to the Nobles wrist but he was still weak and couldn't free himself.

Gamada pulled Ezio off the ground and slammed his back into the hard wall. Ezio couldn't stop the cry of pain ripped from his throat this time as the stones dug into his cut and sore back.

"Now, tell me the location of the Apple!" Gamada demanded.

"_Va' Al Diavolo_!" Ezio managed to utter.

Gamada tightened his grip and Ezio closed his eyes tightly against the pain as his hands tried harder to remove Gamada's.

"Hold it right there." A cold, familiar voice sounded and Ezio's eyes snapped open.

A sliver of light reflected off the blade that was now pressed against Gamada's thick neck. A blade that he recognised, the blade of Niccolo Machiavelli.

"Now," Machiavelli continued in a commanding tone. "Release him."

Ezio felt Gamada's grip on his throat loosen and as the hand moved away, Ezio fell to the floor with a soft grunt.

The sound of footsteps outside the cell alerted Ezio to the presence of a second, familiar figure who had just slipped into the cell through the open door. The figure brushed past Gamada and Machiavelli to crouch directly in front of Ezio.

La Volpe lifted a hand and gently cupped Ezio's chin. "Are you hurt, Ezio?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Ezio shook his head.

La Volpe then very carefully turned Ezio's head so he could see the red mark on Ezio's cheek and the marks on his neck.

The thief turned a steely glare on Gamada. "You will pay for this." He said darkly.

"We haven't the time." Machiavelli warned.

La Volpe let out a low growl before he turned back to Ezio and stood, offering a hand which the Assassin gratefully accepted.

"Come," La Volpe said, pulling him to his feet. "Let's get you out of here." And with that, he headed towards the door, Ezio following close behind.

Once they were out of the cell, Machiavelli bent and removed the silver key from Gamada's belt. He then straightened, grabbed one of the chains and attached it to the Noble's wrist. Then, sheathing his blade, he slipped from the cell and locked the door behind him.

"Wait!" Gamada cried. "You can't leave me in here!"

Machiavelli scoffed. "Watch us." He said and turned away, following La Volpe and Ezio up the stairs and out of the basement.

Soon, they found themselves in the courtyard. Any guards they encountered along the way were swiftly dispatched by Machiavelli and La Volpe. Ezio, being unarmed and injured, was told to stay back.

The courtyard was not big and there were some horses, already saddled and waiting, tethered at one end. La Volpe and Ezio headed towards the horses while Machiavelli headed for the gate. There were a couple of guards, but Machiavelli swiftly dealt with them and activated the mechanism that controlled the gate.

La Volpe chose two horses, tethering one to the other whilst he mounted. Ezio, already mounted, waited patiently for La Volpe's signal and once the gate was half open, the two set off just as more guards started to spill into the courtyard.

As they approached the gate, Machiavelli jumped and mounted the third horse that La Volpe had tethered to his own. La Volpe handed the reins over and the three galloped from the fortress.

As they approached the Assassins headquarters, La Volpe noticed a bundle in Machiavelli's lap.

"What's that?" He asked.

Machiavelli looked at the bundle for a moment before turning to Ezio who was riding next to him. "I found these in the guard house next to the gate." He said, holding the bundle out to Ezio. "I believe they belong to you."

Ezio took the bundle and glanced inside; sure enough, there sat his hidden blades and his shoulder armour. His sword was sticking out of the top and he gave Machiavelli a grateful smile.

"Thanks." He said.

Machiavelli nodded as the three urged their horses on.

Soon, they arrived at Tiber Island and it was not long until they were riding through the gates of the Assassins headquarters. As they pulled their horses to a stop, one of La Volpe young thieves, who was acting stable-boy, ran out to greet them. He took the three horses as they dismounted, and led them away to the stables.

As the three entered the building, Leonardo suddenly appeared at their sides. He was looking concerned but was staying quiet.

He followed them into the meeting room where they found Bartolomeo stood staring into the fire at the far end of the room, Bianca was lying at the end of the long table behind him. As they entered, he turned.

"Did you find him?" he asked, moving away from the fire.

"Relax, Bartolomeo." Machiavelli said stepping aside. "Ezio is here. He's a little worse for wear but otherwise fine."

Bartolomeo beamed and strode down the room towards them.

"I am glad you are well, Ezio." Bartolomeo boomed as he embraced the Assassin.

Ezio winced and let out a grunt of pain.

Bartolomeo release him but kept his hands on his shoulders. He frowned. "My apologies, Ezio. Are you in need of a doctor?"

Ezio shook his head then immediately regretted it. His vision went blurry and his knees buckled. Bartolomeo, who was closest, reached out and caught him just before he hit the ground.

"I take that as a yes." Bartolomeo concluded, a look of concern on his face.

Ezio remained silent as he was eased to the floor. Leonardo was immediately by his side. "Ezio?" He asked. "Are you in pain?"

Ezio shook his head. "Dizzy." He mumbled.

"I'll take him to the doctor." Bartolomeo said and without a moment's hesitation, he picked Ezio up off the floor and headed towards the doctors quarters.

Ezio immediately protested; "Hey, put me down! I'm fine!"

"You just collapsed, Ezio." Machiavelli interrupted. "And the wounds you received from Gamada are nothing to sniff at." He was following close behind along with La Volpe and Leonardo who was so worried, he looked as though he might cry.

Ezio glared as best he could at Machiavelli but otherwise remained silent for the rest of the short journey to the doctor's quarters.

* * *

Ezio awoke to smell of medicine and a rustling that seemed to be coming from his right. Turning his head and opening his eyes, he could make out the blurred silhouette of the Assassins doctor. The man was busying himself with something on a table which was underneath a large window set in the far end of the room. The light that crept in through the glass flooded his vision and blinked a few times to allow his eyes to adjust to the brightness.

"You're finally awake." The doctor said without turning.

Ezio didn't reply as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He groaned as his head throbbed and it was then that he noticed the bandage that was wrapped around his hand and wrist. Looking at it for a moment with tired eyes, the memories of the past few days events came flooding back. Looking at his other hand, he saw that one too was bandaged and as he moved, he realised his torso was also covered in heavy cloth.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the doctor approached his bedside. "Here," he said, holding out a steaming cup. "Drink this." Ezio took it and peered inside. The liquid was cloudy and a pea-green colour. He really didn't want to drink this especially if it tasted as bad as it smelt.

"It'll help you heal faster, so drink." The doctor commanded.

Sighing, Ezio put the cup to his lips and took a small sip. He immediately spat it back out.

"Well it's not going to taste as good as wine now is it?" The doctor scolded.

* * *

It had been about a week since he had been rescued from the fortress of Boss-Gamada. His wounds were healing faster thanks to the medicine the doctor was giving him daily and he was allowed to train for a few hours each day.

Today was no different as he was sparring with La Volpe, whilst Machiavelli and Bartolomeo watched from a safe distance.

Several times Ezio had ended up on his back but it had been expected; he wasn't back up to full health yet. The doctor had scolded La Volpe for being too rough, which had made Machiavelli smirk, but both men shrugged it off and continued.

It was past noon now and everyone was sitting in the meeting room discussing the rumours that Boss-Gamada had raised an army and was marching on Bartolomeo's barracks.

"I must return there. My men will not stand a chance alone." Bartolomeo was saying.

"Then we shall go with you." Ezio said speaking for the first time since the meeting started.

"Not you Ezio." Bartolomeo replied. "You are not yet fully healed."

Ezio frowned. "The doctor has said my wounds are almost fully healed. I will be fine."

"Almost." Bartolomeo echoed.

Ezio sighed. "So I am to sit here and do nothing?"

Bartolomeo exchanged a look with Machiavelli who stood then. "If we are to defend Bartolomeo's barracks, then we will need all the help we can get." He said before turning to La Volpe. "How many of your men can we take?" He asked.

La Volpe, who had been silent throughout the exchange sighed and stood. "I can spare enough. But maybe you should take Ezio. It'll do him no good to be stuck here. And I doubt he'll allow you to leave him behind."

La Volpe looked at Bartolomeo who was leaning heavily on the table.

"What say you, Bartolomeo?" Machiavelli asked.

Bartolomeo sighed. "Fine." He said defeated. "But you stay on the walls, alright Ezio?"

Ezio nodded.

"Let my men do the work on the ground."

"So it's settled." Machiavelli said. "We move out at dawn tomorrow."

The group dispersed to get ready for the following morning's journey. They knew that Gamada wouldn't reach the Barracks until the following evening and he was not likely to attack until sunrise so, they had a day in which to prepare.

* * *

So, liked it? Hated it? Let me know in a review. I'd love to hear from you, whatever your opinion.


End file.
